Recently, as more technologies are applied to vehicles, states and/or conditions which a driver should recognize and determine are increasing. In general, a cluster, a driver state monitor (DSM), or a head-up display (HUD) is installed in a vehicle to display and notify the states and/or conditions of the vehicle for the driver. The cluster is typically installed in front of the driver's seat and provides driving information of the vehicle and operational state information of an engine, a windshield wiper, a tire, a transmission, an anti-lock braking system (ABS), a battery, etc. The cluster, for example, may include a speedometer, an odometer, a trip computer, an engine tachometer, a fuel meter, a coolant meter, a brake warning lamp, a seat-belt warning lamp, an ABS warning lamp, a traction control system (TCS) warning lamp, and a plurality of indicators for other operational and alarm states.
However, in the related art, since the cluster and devices for notifying the alarm states do not consider a degree of alarm, a degree of alarm emergency, and/or a degree of driver's alarm recognition, it is difficult for a driver to accurately recognize the alarm states.
According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-213629 as an example of the related art to solve the problem described above, when an electronic control unit (ECU) detects an occurrence of a state to issue an alarm (warning) to a driver, an alarm content determination part of a display control system determines the content of the alarm, a risk determination part determines a degree of risk from the content of the alarm, and a display control part executes different display controls in response to the risk.
The related art example performs different display controls in response to the risk. However, it does not determine whether a driver recognizes the content of the alarm through the DSM which may detect driver's eye position and move an alarm display to the HUD according to the driver's eye position.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.